


Mamma Mia! Versão 1.0 (WLW)

by Deerlah



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician), Halsey (Musician), Killing Eve (TV 2018), Multi-Fandom
Genre: AU Mamma Mia, Crossover, Drama, F/F, Multi, comedia, maternidade, wlw
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerlah/pseuds/Deerlah
Summary: Billie, criada por uma mãe solteira sempre quis saber quem era sua outra mãe. Durante a vida inteira questionava sua mãe Dakota sobre a vida de sua outra mamãe misteriosa, entretanto nunca obtinha resposta sincera. Agora ela está prestes a se casar e descobre parte da verdade. Dakota, uma hoteleira dedicada da ilha, ajuda sua filha e nora a planejarem o casamento. Mas Billie tem seus próprios planos, então ela faz uma loucura em busca de sua outra mãe: convida secretamente três mulheres da vida amorosa de sua mãe, na esperança de conhecer sua outra mãe e possa realizar seu grande sonho no dia de seu casamento.
Relationships: Billie Eilish/Kaitlyn Dever, Dakota Johnson/Cara Delevingne, Dakota Johnson/Jodie Comer, Dakota Johnson/Kristen Stewart, Taylor Momsen/Halsey
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_Grécia_

Sob a penumbra da noite e o brilho da lua, vestida apenas com suas roupas de dormir, Billie navegou através da ilha de Kalokairi para a única caixa de correio existente próximo ao hotel de sua mãe. Com um suspiro longo, nervoso mas esperançoso, ela olhou para o nomes nas letras.

"Jodie C. Espanha.

Cara D. UK.

Kristen S. EUA."

Billie recitou em voz alta, lendo os nomes das três pessoas nas mãos dela escritos em cada envelope. Um por um, ela os largou na caixa de correio. Ansiedade enchia seu peito ao ouvir um pequeno barulho na caixa de aço se fechando.

A jovem garota de olhos azuis fita o mar escuro mas panorâmico na noite grega. Billie imaginava o que o futuro poderia trazer uma vez que ela resolveu alterá-lo drasticamente em uma noite decisiva.

_

Em algum lugar de Barcelona, uma arquiteta famosa correu pelas ruas lotadas de motocicletas e turistas, caminhou até a doca onde seu barco a esperava.

Em algum lugar de Londres, uma grande empresária saiu de sua cobertura, com a bagagem na mão, onde um motorista particular a levaria para pegar seu avião.

Em algum lugar de Los Angeles, uma rockstar terminou uma reunião para pegar um táxi para o aeroporto.

_

Dakota sentiu que sua filha estava quieta demais, de manhã cedo. Embora ninguém a acordasse para o café da manhã, ela costumava acordar para o segundo café da manhã, no entanto, ao olhar para o celular, percebeu que já estava perto do horário de almoço. Balançando a cabeça e murmurando sobre como a jovem filha provavelmente ficou acordada até tarde conversando com sua futura esposa, ela saiu da cozinha quando de repente avista a jovem entrando pela porta da cozinha.

"Bom dia, mamãe!" Billie sorriu alegremente quando pousou as duas malas que estava carregando.

"Billie! O que raios você tava fazendo?! Eu pensei que você estava lá em cima!" Dakota ficou instantaneamente desconfiada, sua filha quase nunca acordava antes que o sol já estivesse raiando do céu há pelo menos uma hora.

"Fui em Ekklisia buscar algumas coisas que faltavam na próxima semana e encontrar lavanda para colocar nas almofadas dos nossos próximos convidados!" Billie foi rápida em descarregar as sacolas e começou a se mover pela cozinha, colocando itens nos devidos lugares. O último item foi a lavanda que ela comprou e colocou nas mãos de sua mãe, antes de lhe dar um rápido beijo na bochecha. "Te amo, mãe."

Dakota organiza as lavandas em um vaso de cerâmica.

"Eu já tomei café da manhã na cidade, mas é melhor eu tomar banho antes que a Kaitlyn chegue aqui." Afirma Billie, sobre a chegada de sua noiva após o sol de meio dia.

"Tão cedo? Eu pensei que ela chegaria com seus pais amanhã! Oh, meu Deus, oh querida! Pensei que tinha tempo de preparar o quarto de James e Matt e o bolo de maçã favorito!" Dakota ficou andando pela cozinha ao ouvir isso, depois de colocar o vaso com lavandas na mesa.

"Não se preocupe, mamãe, James e Matt chegarão amanhã, mas Kate adiantou sua chegada para trazer a equipe técnica responsável em configurar a rede wi-fi e ter a página do hotel funcionando antes do casamento." Billie não pôde deixar de olhar carinhosamente para sua mãe ansiosa, quando a mulher mais velha finalmente interrompeu suas atividades para dar um suspiro de alívio com a notícia de que ela não seria pega de surpresa por seus convidados.

"Tudo bem, sua danadinha, vá tomar um banho. Espero que você me ajude com os quartos mais tarde."

"Nós duas sabemos que o que eu tentar arrumar, você vai lá e acaba arrumando de novo pra ter certeza." Billie riu enquanto subia as escadas antes que sua mãe pudesse lhe jogar uma toalha.

"Insolente atrevida!" Dakota balançou a cabeça com carinho, não muito diferente da filha há um momento, e voltou a pensar e se preparar mentalmente para tudo o que tinha que organizar hoje.

Ela ficou melancólica ao lembrar que logo sua filha iria se casar e não conseguia parar a sensação incômoda de que algo não estava certo. Embora ela não estava duvidando de Kaitlyn, aquela garota se juntara a Billie desde que eram crianças. Mas se casar e em uma idade tão jovem?

Ele torcia para que elas considerassem primeiramente saírem juntas para conhecer o mundo vasto que existe na Terra. Afinal, na geração que se encontram, diferente de sua época, é comum que jovens da idade de sua filha, se preocupem em explorar o mundo exterior antes de estabelecer suas raízes.

Dakota teria feito isso sem pensar duas vezes se tivesse tido a chance, mas bem, a vida poderia ser até mais aventurosa assim às vezes. E embora Billie e a nora não se opusessem a pelo menos desfrutar de uma lua de mel, o tempo é muito curto. Duas semanas apenas para ir a Croácia, Kosovo e algumas ilhas do mar mediterrâneo? Dificilmente uma aventura rebelde e jovial que todos anseiam.

E ela sabia por que elas queriam voltar rapidamente. Elas queriam ajudá-la com o hotel. Isso a fez se sentir culpada por ser a principal preocupação de Billie antes de se dedicar a sua propria vida.

Billie é sua única filha, mas foi um presente divino em sua vida. Uma garota que desde o berço nutre carinho e devoção por ela. Sentimentos indiscutíveis de um elo poderoso entre elas.

Mas, por mais que tentasse, se a garota quisesse alguma coisa, era sua teimosia que permitia que a mesma obtivesse algo, e nada do que ela dissesse mudaria sua ideia.

Dakota se perguntava de quem seria esse gênio forte de sua filha, certamente não foi provido dela, e sim de outra pessoa. Na maioria das vezes, as duas acabavam gritando uma com a outra e logo em seguida não se falavam a noite toda depois de violar um certo assunto. Mas ela não podia se afundar em tais pensamentos agora. Ela tinha um hotel para administrar e se preparar para os próximos convidados do casamento.

Nem ela nem Billie podiam esperar o que o destino lhes reservava nas próximas semanas. Quatro dias depois, três cartas estavam sendo abertas, lidas e suas respectivas destinatárias reuniam e empacotavam rapidamente todos os itens necessários para férias improvisadas em direção a uma aventura que ninguém logo esqueceria.

_

Dois carros, um branco e um azul, correram pelo cais do mar. Uma vez que abruptamente pararam, bem no limite, duas pessoas saíram de seus respectivos carros, apenas para ver a balsa que estavam tentando pegar correndo para longe.

"Ei! Voltem!" Ambas gritavam atrás da balsa, correndo até ela o mais perto que podiam segurando suas devidas bagagem na mão. Um dos marinheiros acenou para elas com condescendência.

"Cacete" Disse Cara com frustração.

"Faço minha as suas palavras" respondeu Kristen, penteando seu cabelo com os dedos.

A empresária ao ver que a mulher também chegou atrasada para a viagem na balsa, observa a mulher calma demonstrar um semblante indiferente, logo resolve se introduzir e descobrir qual seria o destino escolhido da mesma.

"A propósito, estou tentando chegar a Kalokairi" Cara iniciou a conversa, colocando suas malas ao lado das de Kristen. "Você sabe me dizer o horário da próxima balsa?"

Kristen apenas leu a placa que estava próxima a elas.

"Segunda-feira."

"Porra, não acredito!" Cara murmurou, e suspirou sentindo-se fracassada por não ter se lembrado de se informar a respeito dos horários disponíveis.

"Sim. Meus sentimentos exatamente" respondeu Kristen.

Cara então pegou um conjunto de papéis azuis e Kristen percebeu que eles eram convites de casamento.

"Vai a um casamento?" perguntou Kristen.

"Sim" respondeu Cara, olhando com curiosidade para Kristen. "Embora eu nunca as tenha conhecido."

Kristen estava prestes a responder que também iria quando uma voz as chamou do lado de fora do deck.

"Holaa!" Uma mulher falou. Kristen e Cara ergueram os olhos para vê-la no mastro de um barco. "Vocês duas precisam de uma carona para Kalokairi?" perguntou uma mulher com cabelo loiro escuro e traje praiano. Depois de compartilhar um olhar, a empresária e rockstar entraram no barco sem questionar a mulher.

_

Era um belo dia de sol, tão ensolarado quanto uma praia no meio do verão. Uma jovem estava esperando algo na praia, vestindo bermuda jeans e camisa branca de algodão. Seu corpo magro e sardento era um resultado óbvio da exposição ao sol se manifestando em sua pele branca.

Billie soltou um berro ensurdecedor enquanto corria da praia até o cais de pedra, abrindo os braços magros para receber o abraço de suas amigas mais queridas. As amigas, Ashley e Taylor, a receberam de braços abertos e com a mesma intensidade em coro, abraçando Billie em um abraço esmagador.

Ashley e Taylor eram amigas de Billie desde sua pré-adolescência. Quando sua mãe a levava para ver seus avós e parentes nos Estados Unidos, Dakota e Billie passavam semanas na cidade de seus familiares. De tal modo era inevitável que crianças na mesma vizinhança se colidiriam e facilmente se tornariam amigas, a amizade revigorou-se durante os anos que passaram. Até mesmo distante, as jovens sempre se encontravam por meios que a tecnologia lhes permitem comunicassem.

"Meu Deus, gente, eu senti tanta mais TANTA saudade de vocês!" Billie diz sem fôlego: "Não acredito que vocês realmente vieram. Eu amo vocês suas vadias!"

Enquanto as jovens se removem do longo abraço, Ashley solta uma risada nervosa. "Sim, cara. Foi bem difícil convencer Taylor a sair de sua caverna para pegar um pouco de sol"

Taylor resmunga e revira os olhos de cor cinza azulado "Escuta aqui, não é todo dia que minha melhor amiga se casa. Então vocês duas podem calar a boca e me deixar em paz agora que roubei a atenção de vocês", ela ajeita seus óculos redondos e sorri. "Agora me mostre sua mão, quero ver"

Billie revira os olhos e sorri, mostrando com orgulho a linda joia de prata com uma pequena pedra azul adornando o anel. Ela podia praticamente ver os olhos de suas amigas brilharem ao ver.

"Oh meu Deus" ela exclamou "Eu não posso acreditar que você escolheu um anel de diamante, quero dizer, é tão bonito porque combina com seus olhos e você tem toda essa vibe grega, e sempre me falou que sua cor favorita era azul marfim. Perfeito. Agora necessito ver o da Kaitlyn; presumo que seja rosa porque ela é um amorzinho de pessoa, né Billie?"

"Você está definitivamente correta, minha amiga" Billie berrou de alegria, suas pernas pulando de ansiedade. "Não acredito que vou me casar amanhã!

"E também... "

A hesitação era evidente em seu tom e Ashley e Taylor trocaram um olhar curioso

"Eu meio que tenho um super segredo e eu não posso contar a ninguém – nem a vocês duas – sobre isso, mas é que realmente é uma grande coisa e eu sei COM CERTEZA que é bastante provável que vai matar a mamãe do coração"

Ela estava começando a engolir seco, Ashley não pôde deixar de colocar a mão nos lábios de Billie silenciando a garota completamente.

"Ok, calma Billie. Você está respirando pesado, nós sabemos que você está nervosa, então eu acho que é melhor se você JÁ abrir o jogo com a gente." A menor das três deu Billie um olhar matador.

"Convidei minha _outra_ mãe para o meu casamento."

"Você só pode estar zoando" Taylor brincou, não acreditando em sua amiga.

Billie deu um pequeno encolher de ombros enquanto caminhava para o lado rochoso da praia, suas amigas a seguiam com sorrisos animados e sentaram-se ao lado dela quando encontrou uma pilha apropriada de pedras.

"Como assim cara, isso significa que você descobriu quem é ela?" Taylor perguntou incrédula. A mais velha sentou-se ao lado de sua melhor amiga, esperando uma resposta.

"Bem ... sim ... tipo... mais ou menos? Não sei lhe dizer com clareza"

Billie sorri duvidosamente enquanto suas amigas olham para ela.

"Vocês sabem o que minha mãe sempre dizia quando eu perguntava sobre minha outra mãe..." A jovem suspirou "Que foi um romance de verão e a pessoa foi embora muito antes da mamãe perceber que ela estava me esperando. E eu sempre meio que aceitei essa narrativa, pensando que nunca saberia da verdade"

Os traços tristes desapareceram dos olhos de Billie quando ela pegou um pequeno caderno de sua mochila, as amigas não haviam notado que ela estava carregando uma pequena mochila quando chegaram. Talvez tenha sido o calor do momento que não permitiu as mesmas notarem o objeto atrás de Billie.

"Bem", seus olhos azuis brilharam de esperança. "Eu estava vasculhando alguns baús velhos no quarto dela quando descobri isso!" Seu sorriso agora tornou-se largo e animado

Taylor levantou uma sobrancelha "E isso é ...?"

"É o diário que ela costumava escrever no ano em que estava grávida de mim!" Taylor e Ashley expressavam surpresa e choque diante das revelações de Billie.

Então a garota abriu o diário com um sorriso malicioso enquanto começava a ler a entrada de sua mãe:

**"20 de maio: que noite espetacular!"**

"Ah cara, eu não quero continuar ouvindo isso", disse Ashley com uma expressão de nojo

"Ah, mas eu quero" O sorriso de Taylor era malicioso quando ela se sentou mais perto de Billie.

Billie riu e continuou lendo em voz alta:

**"Jodie me trouxe até a pequena ilha que se localiza aqui em Kalokairi"**

Ela acrescentou o nome do local como uma nota lateral e continuou contando.

**"Dançamos na praia, nos beijamos calorosamente na praia e fomos para um quarto balançar a cama até o amanhecer"**

"O que!? Balançar?" Ashley perguntou. Taylor e Billie compartilham um olhar safado.

"Balançar a cama. Isso era o que os mais velhos diziam no tempo deles" A garota de olhos azuis revirou os olhos

"Isso significa que elas treparam muito nessa noite" Taylor sorriu de volta para Ashley com uma sobrancelha levantada

"Meu Deus, nunca vou olhar para tia Dakota da mesma maneira. Caramba" Ashley cobriu o rosto com as mãos envergonhadas

Com uma risada, Billie continuou a leitura.

**"Jodie é especial. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Suas mãos habilidosas juntamente com aquele sotaque europeu; sua fragrância cativante e sofisticada. Eu sei que ela é única."**

"Então essa mulher, a Jodie, é sua verdadeira mãe?"

"Hahaha. Não, não, não, a novela só melhora. Prestem atenção no que virá a seguir" A garota vira algumas páginas e lê:

**"Todo esse tempo que Jodie estava me dizendo que me amava não foram o suficiente para o nosso amor continuar. Ela anunciou que estava noiva, então voltou para sua cidade para se casar e eu nunca mais vou vê-la"**

Billie suspira triste.

"Tadinha da Dakota" Taylor diz com um tom de tristeza, quando Billie retorna ao seu semblante sério.

**"4 de junho: Que noite fantástica!"**

Elas riem em conjunto.

**"Cara me mostrou seu iate particular e eu a levei para a pequena ilha"**

Billie mordeu o lábio enquanto suas duas melhores amigas berravam juntas

"Como é que é. A Dakota tinha outro romance??"

Billie levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelas escadas rochosas que levavam ao hotel de sua mãe.

**"Embora eu ainda esteja obcecada por Jodie, a Cara é tão louca e tão sexy que uma coisa levou a outra e nossos caminhos se cruzaram. Seu toque é tão firme e delicado ao mesmo tempo, a atração mutua que sentimos ao nos conhecer foi tão natural e parecia tão certo que logo nos aproximamos e aproveitamos o que a noite nos presentearia de melhor"**

Ashley e Taylor a seguiram enquanto elas subiam as escadas com um grande sorriso estampado nos dois rostos enquanto Billie continuava lendo.

**"22 de junho: que noite fenomenal!**

**Kristen decidiu ficar comigo na praia repentinamente, por aquilo eu não esperava. Então eu disse a ela que lhe mostraria a ilha. Ela era tão gentil e ao mesmo tempo tão envolvente que eu não pude resistir e ..."**

"Colocaram a cama pra balançar!!!" As três disseram em uníssono animadamente.

"Olha só quem está aqui", a bela mulher mais velha de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes saiu da entrada principal e olhou para as três com um sorriso caloroso.

"Dakota!" tanto Ashley quanto o Taylor correram e abraçaram a linda mulher. Embora a idade fosse evidente, Dakota continuava tão bonita como sempre, com seus cabelos elegantes e bem penteados, e claro! Os macacões jeans de que tanto gostava.

"Meu Deus, vocês duas! Parem de crescer tanto!!" ela disse afetuosamente "Exceto você Ashley, você ainda pode crescer a altura que quiser", ela acrescentou brincando com Ashley

"Vocês parecem estar se divertindo muito! Eu me divertia muito quando tinha a idade de vocês" Dakota disse com um suspiro.

"Ah, nós imaginamos" o sorriso de Taylor era tão largo e seu tom tão safado que Billie não conseguiu deixar de colocar a mão sobre a boca e sorrir nervosamente. Dakota levantou uma sobrancelha em confusão, mas dispensou o trio com um aceno.

"Vamos lá, acho que precisamos conversar em algum lugar mais privado ..." Billie as guiou para o quarto dela no andar de cima.

_

De volta ao barco de pequeno porte, três pessoas flutuavam a caminho da ilha de Kalokairi.

Depois de realizarem um campeonato de resistência de olhares, Cara desistiu do jogo e tentou novamente uma interação com a outra mulher.

"Eu sei quem você é" disse a mesma. "Você é a Kristen! Você é uma artista famosa nos Estados Unidos! Eu tenho um de seus álbuns em meu spotify."

"Sim sou eu mesma, prazer" respondeu Kristen suavemente, dessa vez com um olhar menos frigido e mais amigável. "E você é Cara Delevingne, empresária do UK, certo?"

"Então você me conhece também." Cara mostrou-se interessada no que Kristen iria dizer.

"É difícil não te reconhecer, minha ex-namorada fez uma canção sobre você: sobrancelhas bonitas, sotaque britânico e ladra de corações, segundo ela." Disse Kristen dando de ombros, colocando uma mão em seu queixo, refletiva.

"Bom, sugiro que não se importe com isso, visto que não estamos mais juntas. Sei que isso é chato de se dizer mas pelo menos isso significa que nós temos algo em comum. Temos uma pessoa em comum em nosso círculo social!" Cara sorri e estende sua mão para Kristen apertar. _Não só uma, mais duas._

"Não precisa de formalidade"

Kristen apenas acena com a cabeça e dá um sorriso amigável. Percebendo que a viagem ainda iria durar bastante tempo, a cantora resolve interagir com a estranha mulher que dirigia o barco.

"Ei você, qual seu nome?" Kristen pergunta a loira desconhecida que controlava o barco.

"Eu sou Jodie. Ao seu dispor" Jodie faz um sinal com o indicador e dá uma piscada confiante às mulheres que se intimidam mas logo se simpatizam com a moça.

A marinheira de meia idade comanda a viagem em direção a famosa ilha, as três conversam e se introduzem mais profundamente durante o percurso. Quando de repente Kristen pergunta sobre um nome familiar.

"Você é alguma amiga íntima da Dakota?" Kristen perguntou, de pé no mastro.

"Não, eu não tenho notícias dela há ... dezoito anos", respondeu a mulher, agora com um semblante mais sério, permaneceu olhando para o horizonte.

"Sério?" Kristen perguntou atônita.

"E então eu recebi este convite de casamento, do nada assinado por alguém da família dela", explicou Jodie.

Cara ao ouvir o nome, levanta-se imediatamente.

"Sabe, isso é uma coincidência, eu também não ouço falar da Dakota a muito tempo também...", acrescentou ela atentamente para Jodie.

Continua...


	2. O grande encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie não contava com a presença de três rostos desconhecidos mas de nomes familiares

O hotel estava um pouco desgastado pela idade, pisos e portas rangentes, tijolos e cimento haviam sido corroídos, levando embora as cores originais do belo prédio branco. Mas por dentro, a mágica nos ambientes continuava viva e atual.

O quarto de Billie não era nada chique, paredes brancas, desgastadas pelo tempo e pela umidade, entravam em contraste com a atmosfera moderna repleta de adornos; dispositivos tecnológicos: notebook na escrivaninha, tablet na poltrona. Um celular descarregado deitava no tapete.

As paredes eram decoradas com milhares de fotos, de sua mãe, suas melhores amigas e muitas fotos com seu grande amor, Kaitlyn. As janelas e portas eram pintadas de azul celestial, tão típico da Grécia.

Taylor e Ashley seguiram Billie para dentro do quarto e fecharam a porta atrás delas

"Então, quem é sua mãe?" Taylor perguntou

"Jodie, Cara ou Kristen?"

"Eu não sei!" a garota de olhos azuis se jogou na cama.

"Então, quem você convidou para o casamento?" Ashley estava sentada ao lado da jovem dramática.

Billie sentou-se e deu um sorriso nervoso, e não foi preciso um gênio para saber o que ela tinha feito.

"Ca. Ra. Lho" Ashley e Taylor falaram em uníssono

"Todas elas sabem?!" Taylor perguntou freneticamente

"O que eu deveria dizer para um monte de estranhas?! – Venha para o meu casamento, você pode ser minha mãe?! – Claro que não! Elas acham que foi a mamãe que enviou os convites, e com isso..." Billie segurou o diário no ar apontando para o forro.

"...Não é surpresa que elas se interessaram e aceitaram vir!" Ela disse animadamente.

_

Dois turistas carregaram suas malas pelo barco lotado.

"Com licença, com licença" um homem disse: "Cidadã anciã comigo". Ele agradeceu aos moradores que cederam seus lugares.

"Minha irmã precisava se sentar, muito obrigado"

"Não estamos tão longe um do outro" um homem idoso de bigode olhou para o rapaz e piscou para o mais jovem.

"Em algumas coisas sim" o homem loiro sorriu humoradamente.

Um marinheiro sentado a frente deles ofereceu uma bebida em uma garrafa verde, no qual o loiro balançou a cabeça com um sorriso amarelado.

"Eu aceito!" a mulher de cabelos vermelhos pegou-o nas mãos do homem e abriu a garrafa com os dentes "Muito obrigado, senhor!" uma risadinha borbulhou em seus lábios quando ela tomou um gole longo e satisfatório.

O velho marinheiro que lhe ofereceu uma bebida mostrou a ambos um livro e uma caneta, sinalizando com a mão o gesto que significa "fotografe aqui"

"Oh, olha Joice, ele tem o seu livro de receitas" O loiro disse animadamente, batendo palmas.

A mulher pegou o livro nas mãos e escreveu um autógrafo para o velho marinheiro, com um sorriso gentil estampado no rosto.

_

Billie ajudou nos últimos detalhes dos trajes de suas amigas para o casamento, acrescentando alguns acessórios e tirando foto dos últimos detalhes em seus vestidos de algodão branco, sorrindo animadamente.

"Nós vamos causar tanto amanhã!" Ashley disse orgulhosamente ao ver o resultado no espelho.

"Quero o casamento perfeito e quero que minha mãe esteja lá abraçando eu e Kaitlyn." A garota de olhos azuis suspirou sonhadoramente com a imagem (ainda desfocada) de sua outra mãe em seu dia especial.

"Espero que seja um corredor grande para caber as três" brincou Ashley, e Billie a picou intencionalmente com uma agulha.

"Mas eu tenho certeza de que CONHECEREI minha mãe assim que a ver". Ela repreendeu a morena.

Uma batida suave na porta, e a presença de uma linda jovem de vestido floral foi o suficiente para Taylor e Ashley enlouquecerem.

"Kaitlyn!!" ambas gritaram em uníssono enquanto puxavam a garota de cabelos castanhos escuros para um abraço. A força era tanta que o trio caiu na cama de Billie, gargalhando de tanto rir.

"Me soltem! Vou me casar amanhã!" Kaitlyn disse sem fôlego.

"Cuidado!" Billie disse, puxando sua noiva para fora do abraço de suas amigas "Eu quero minha mulher viva"

"Você é tão romântica até quando não quer ser, meu bem" Disse Kaitlyn sorridente se aproximando com suas mãos no rosto da noiva. Em seguida, Billie a cumprimenta com um beijo nos lábios.

"Então, o que achou?" Ashley pergunta a Kaitlyn, mostrando os trajes dela e de Taylor animadamente.

"Estão glamorosas!" Antes que Kaitlyn pudesse continuar, Billie sorriu segurando a mão da jovem e falou:

"Mas não mais que a noiva"

Billie disse humoradamente, enquanto Ashley em troca, acenou o dedo do meio. 

"Cala boca Billie"

"Concordo com a Billie, ninguém irá apagar o brilho das noivas" Retrucou Taylor

"Então meninas, vocês não fazem ideia de que a Billie, se realmente tivesse controle de todo planejamento, optaria por um casamento de três minutos com jeans e camisetas com uma garrafa de cerveja" Kaitlyn olha para a Billie com uma sobrancelha arqueada, conscientemente.

"E seria foda da mesma forma!" Billie disse convicta, passando os braços pálidos ao redor da cintura de Kaitlyn.

"De qualquer maneira, irei deixar vocês sozinhas, imagino que estejam bastante ocupadas"

"Isso mesmo Kate, não queremos estragar nenhuma surpresa do dia." Ashley piscou para ela sorrindo.

Kaitlyn revirou os olhos de brincadeira e pegou algumas coisas no armário de Billie:

"Estou apenas pegando alguns suprimentos importantes para hoje à noite". Ela sorriu maliciosamente e colocou um cigarro recém-adquirido na boca.

"Eeeeeita, é para a sua despedida de solteira" disse Taylor, provocadoramente, enquanto Kaitlyn empurrava a porta, não sem antes piscar para noiva enciumada.

Tanto Taylor quanto Ashley esperaram Kaitlyn fechar a porta para começar a bronca em Billie.

"Por que você não disse nada a Kate?" Ashley perguntou descontente.

"Porque..." Billie revirou os olhos "Ela diria que eu preciso contar para minha mãe"

"Você sabe que a Kate vai matá-la quando descobrir certo?" Taylor perguntou, sem nenhum tom de brincadeira.

"Quando descobrir, será tarde demais"

A garota encolheu os ombros, sem graça. Ao perceber olhares zangados de suas duas melhores amigas, Billie murmurou: "Olha, sinto que há uma parte de mim faltando". Ela mordeu o lábio. "E quando eu encontrar minha mãe, tudo se encaixará"

_

"Vamos, senhora" Neil falou com um resmungo para sua irmã mais velha quando ela saiu do barco, segurando em marinheiros para ajudá-la a descer para o cais.

"Ah!" O homem berrou quando avistou a mulher de macacão correndo de volta para agarrá-lo.

A mulher de meia idade parou, levantando-se para sorrir quando viu quem estava do outro lado do cais.

Dakota sorriu para seus velhos amigos, as mãos nos bolsos de seu macacão favorito.

"Olha só o que a maré trouxe! Neil, Joice!" Dakota gritou para o homem e a irmã dele, dizendo em uma voz alta. Seus amigos riram, ficando de costas e fazendo uma pose.

"Por uma noite!" Joice gritou, fingindo que sua mão é um microfone.

"E apenas uma noite!" Neil acrescentou, fazendo o mesmo que Joice.

"Dakota e seus púpilos!" Eles gritaram. Dakota dançou ao redor antes que os eles corressem em direção de um ao outro e se envolvendo em um grande abraço.

"Olhe para você" Joice falou.

"Vocês estão fantásticos" Dakota respondeu, gesticulando para Neil e Joice.

"Você parece uma hippie estilosa!" Neil gritou e todos riram.

"Você está maravilhosa" disse Joice em voz baixa, tocando no rosto de Dakota

"Pupilos" 

Dakota andou em direção até seu jipe, e os irmãos entraram no carro de Dakota a caminho do hotel.

"Então, vai ter alguma mulher neste casamento? Gregas lindas de meios independentes?" Neil perguntou.

"E desde quando você gosta da fruta, Neil?" Joice perguntou, atônita.

"Não, não para mim, para Dakota" disse Neil, gesticulando para Dakota.

"Que ótimo exemplo vocês são para Billie" Dakota interveio. "O homem com 3 maridos", disse ela, apontando para Neil. "E a pequena eremita" acrescentou, apontando para Joice. Os três gargalharam no carro.

Após chegarem ao hotel, com o carro, subiram uma das principais colinas, escalando cada vez mais a ilha, através do sol que iluminava a natureza ao redor da estrada.

"Então, quando as pombinhas irão criar asinhas e voar fora do ninho?" Joice perguntou.

"Oh Deus, quem sabe" Dakota murmurou. "Você sabe, às vezes eu não sei o que está acontecendo na cabeça dessas crianças. Billie e Kaitlyn querem um grande casamento, e elas estão fazendo TODOS os tipos de planos para o hotel. Às vezes, acho que elas nunca vão embora."

"Sim, mas você realmente quer que elas vão embora?" Neil perguntou.

"Bem, eu quero o melhor para Billie... É claro que não!" Dakota respondeu com uma risada. Eles finalmente chegaram à entrada dos fundos do hotel, estacionando o carro e saindo dele.

"Kaitlyn! Venha conhecer meus backing vocals" Dakota chamou Kaitlyn, que estava saindo do hotel.

"Backing vocals, meu cu!" Neil disse enquanto Kaitlyn se aproximava deles, seus cabelos ondulados soprando na brisa leve.

"Ela é atração principal do baile de amanhã" explicou Dakota.

"Eu sou uma mulher de sorte" ela respondeu. A jovem foi até Neil e o olhou. "Você deve ser... o tio Neil Patrick" ela adivinhou.

"Sou eu!" Neil respondeu quando Kaitlyn ficou de ponta dos pés para abraçá-lo.

"Como você está?" Ela perguntou, apertando-a com força antes de ir para Joice.

"Muito bem", respondeu Neil.

"E você deve ser Joice" disse Kaitlyn, ajudando-a a sair do carro. Ela assentiu e a jovem a abraçou também "Eu ouvi muito sobre vocês."

"Tudo de ruim, espero" respondeu Joice.

"Sim" respondeu Kaitlyn.

"E tudo verdade!" Dakota interveio. Ela começou a pegar as malas de Neil e Joice no banco de trás, mas Kaitlyn se aproximou e as pegou.

"Aqui Dakota, deixe-me pegá-las" Kaitlyn falou com um sorriso gentil.

Quando Dakota, Neil e Joice finalmente terminaram de subir as muitas escadas da entrada principal do hotel, Kaitlyn e seus amigos os ajudaram a carregar suas coisas.

"Por que eu usei sapatos tão desconfortáveis?" Joice choramingou quando Dakota se inclinou para ofegar.

De repente, Billie enfiou a cabeça pela janela do quarto. "Tio Neil!" Ela gritou, correndo para cumprimentar os amigos de sua mãe.

"Aquela é a pequena Billie, ela ficou tão bonita, né?" Joice disse calmamente para Dakota.

"Sim, eu sei" Dakota respondeu quando Billie abraçou Neil com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Billie, você fica mais linda toda vez que vejo você!" Neil disse amorosamente.

"Oh tio, assim eu fico sem graça" Billie respondeu, revirando os olhos, mas sorrindo do mesmo jeito.

"Aposto que você não se lembra de mim" disse Joice a Billie.

"Não com toda a cirurgia plástica" brincou Neil.

"Claro que sim, tia Joice! Você não mudou nada!" Billie abraçou Joice com força também.

"Eu estou tão feliz por você!" Joice respondeu.

"Olhe para o meu bebê" Dakota disse, puxando Billie para um abraço. "Toda a sua vida pela frente."

"Oh, por favor" Billie respondeu, rindo e lutando para fora dos braços de sua mãe. "Eu vou me casar, não vou para um convento!"

"Sim, ela é bem ousada" disse Joice para Dakota quando os quatro entraram no hotel.

"Tal mãe, tal filha" acrescentou Neil, passando o braço em volta dos ombros de Dakota com um sorriso. Billie desapareceu em seu quarto e Dakota virou-se para seus amigos.

"Ai, se Billie fosse mais como eu, ela não se casaria aos dezoito"

"Se ao menos casasse" Joice acrescentou em tom de brincadeira.

Dakota suspirou, passando pelos lençóis pendurados para secar. "Eu pretendia lavar a roupa antes que vocês viessem"

Ela puxou alguns cobertores e os pegou nos braços.

"E a gente pensaria que, com toda essa nova tecnologia, encontrariam uma maneira de arrumar camas sem precisar de esforço humano"

"E mesmo se eles criassem um método, VOCÊ estaria indo atrás, refazendo-as novamente" Billie interrompeu, dando um beijo em sua mãe.

"Eu te conheço dona Dakota"

"Eu sei sobre a tecnologia" Dakota começou, puxando Kaitlyn enquanto ela passava por eles. "Conte a eles sobre a rede wi-fi nova" disse ela a Kaitlyn.

"Todos conectados!" Billie gritou a uma curta distância.

"Estou criando um site" explicou Kaitlyn a Neil e Joice. "Eu acho que esse lugar tem muito potencial e ninguém sabe que estamos aqui. Então, se eu falar muito, muito bem, espero que as pessoas venham em grande quantidade"

Billie se juntou ao lado de sua noiva.

"Nós apenas queremos que este seja o destino romântico de todos turistas que vem para Grécia" acrescentou Billie.

"Esse lugar deve ser como a fonte de Afrodite, sabe, a deusa do amor. E se você beber a água daqui, deve encontrar o amor verdadeiro e a felicidade para sempre" Kaitlyn esfregou seu ombro no de Billie, e Billie deu-lhe um sorriso.

_

Não demorou muito, após o sol se por que três estranhas apareceram na frente de Billie, com bagagens em mãos e embora as três fossem muito diferentes uma da outra, as três compartilhavam os mesmos sorrisos espantados, porém confusos.

Billie como o ser humano simpático que ela é, sorriu para as estranhas, puxando as caixas que ela estava carregando.

"Olá!" seus olhos azuis examinando as mulheres desconhecidas "Posso ajudá-las?" ela perguntou amigavelmente.

"Claro!" Cara, a extrovertida que sempre foi, falou primeiro: 

"Estamos aqui para o casamento! Meu nome é Cara Delevingne, pode me chamar apenas de Cara" ela estendeu a mão para Billie apertar.

"Eu sou Jodie. Jodie Comer" 

A loira de sotaque britânico disse, sorrindo encantadoramente.

"Kristen Stewart" 

A mulher mais baixa disse de maneira fria, mas pacifica.

O pânico viajou por todo o corpo de Billie, seus olhos azuis, arregalados de medo viajaram entre as três pessoas a sua frente, como se estivessem procurando uma resposta. Em choque, em total perplexidade.

" _MEU DEUS! SÃO ELAS!_ " 

Continua...


End file.
